fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fable Fortune
Fable Fortune is a digital card game in development by Flaming Fowl Studios and Mediatonic for Xbox One and Windows 10 PC,Ex-Lionhead Developers Bringing Secret Fable Card Game to Kickstarter, IGN UK, accessed 2016-05-31. featuring single player, co-op, and PvP modes. The project was originally seeking funding via a Kickstarter campaign, but the studio has since secured external development funding, and as a result, decided to end their Kickstarter earlyFunding Secured: Fable Fortune Heading to Steam Closed Beta!, Flaming Fowl Studios on Kickstarter, accessed 2016-06-22.. The game did enter early access through Xbox Game Preview and Steam Early Access on 11 July 2017 but got released as a free-to play game on 22 February 2018. Synopsis "We asked ten random peasants on the streets of Bowerstone what they thought of a card game set in the world of Albion. They ALL heartily agreed that Fable Fortune takes the incredible lore and iconic systems from the series and fuses them with a deep, yet accessible card-game, whilst smothering everything in an unhealthy dollop of Fable humour! They then went on to explain that Fable Fortune's location, quest and alignment systems ensure you experience entirely new strategies every time you play. In fact, they only stopped explaining how excited they were about the innovations contained within the game when we lowered our weapons and allowed them to leave." :—Fable Fortune - A Fable CCG with Co-op, PvP & Questing Gameplay Gameplay centres around two primary types of cards; Unit Cards and Spell Cards. Unit cards occupy a space on the game board when played, and remain there until removed. Certain units also have special 'abilities' which can be triggered in a variety of ways for different bonuses. Spell cards will unleash a powerful ability when cast, and then disappear. Spell cards have a number of abilities, including buffing a unit's strength or health, dealing damage, drawing more cards or even returning a card from the battlefield to your hand. Both Unit and Spell cards have a 'Gold Cost' which shows how much Gold the player must have before playing that card. When starting a new game, you must put together a Deck of 30 cards, or select one of the pre-constructed decks that are available for each Hero. At the start of the game, you must choose a Quest, which is an objective that is specific to the arena you're playing in. Completing the quest will award you a specific card and will allow you to choose to gain a point of either Good or Evil. Features The following features was available in the closed beta and also now in the full game: *'Six of the game’s Heroes:' each with unique powers and cards to craft devious decks *'Iconic Alignment mechanic:' allowing you to complete Quests and choose between good and evil to alter the powers at your command *'Classic PvP mode:' where you can happily hurl chickens at complete strangers *'Unique, fully integrated Co-op mode:' where you can make amends with aforementioned strangers and team up together against a powerful enemy When designing UI for the game, American developer Peter Goudanis noted the irony of the game's name with the reasoning 'This UI is so great we're going to make a fortune off of Fable Fortune!". Trailer Gameplay Videos File:Fable Fortune - Gameplay Details - Part 1 File:Fable Fortune - Gameplay Details - Part 2 - Co-op File:Fable Fortune - Gameplay Details - Part 3 Gallery Fable Fortune Concept 2.jpg Fable Fortune Demon Door.jpg Fable Fortune White Balverine.jpg Fable Fortune Temple.jpg Fable Fortune Reaver.jpg Fable Fortune Lychfield.jpg Fable Fortune Lady of Rosewood.jpg Fable Fortune Jack of Blades.jpg Fable Fortune Hobbe.jpg Fable Fortune Concept 1.jpg Fable Fortune Chesty.jpg Fable Fortune Balverine.jpg Fable Fortune Dog.jpg Fable Fortune Wasp Queen.jpg Fable Fortune Inga.jpg External Links * Fable Fortune official site * Flaming Fowl Studios * Fable Fortune Kickstarter References Category:Games Category:Fable Fortune